Eternal Rivals 3 I Love You
by Skye Izumi
Summary: More Action, Humour and Romance between the Residents of Planeptune and Lowee. Thanks to Neptune and Blanc, Nepgear and Rom go out on a date,just how will it go? Meanwhile, Ram comes under pressure having to deal with Blanc and Neptune, which isn't going too well, things are bleak for Ram when an unexpected hero saves the day. with this Hero, can she and Rom over come the odds?


**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Eternal Rivals 3: I Love You Part 1**

Welcome back for more Action, Humour and Romance between the Residents of Planeptune and Lowee. There will be some Romance in this story, if you don't like Yuri then stop reading right now.

* * *

**Streets of Lowee**

Neptune and Nepgear are walking through the streets of Lowee, making their way to Blanc's house. Today is a very nice hot summer day, summer is one of the few times of the year when the snow disappears in Lowee, it is beautiful and warm.

Since it's summer Neptune and Nepgear are wearing different clothes. Neptune is wearing a purple sports vest and shorts, sweat bands on her wrists and her usual shoes, just without her stockings.

Nepgear wears a white plain T-shirt and red shorts, same usual shoes, like Neptune without her stockings on. Nepgear as taken a page out of Noire's book and as tied her hair back into pigtails for today.

"I ho, I ho, it's off to Lowee we go, la la la la la, la la la la la…" Neptune is singing merrily.

Nepgear sweat drops. "I'm already predicting a chaotic day, it always is when you and Blanc get together." Nepgear responded with a nervous smile.

Neptune stops walking and turns to face Nepgear. "Oh don't say it like that Nep jr, we always have fun. Plus I get the feeling it won't be so for you." Neptune grins wildly.

Nepgear sweat drops again. "I get the feeling you two are up to something, which involves me." Nepgear spoke nervously.

Neptune turns away "Oh you worry too much Nep jr, it's not like we have evil plans for you, Muahahahaha…" Neptune laughs evilly, as she carries on walking.

Nepgear's sweat drop increases in size. "That doesn't make feel any better." Nepgear continues to follow nervously.

* * *

**Blanc's House.**

Neptune and Nepgear arrive at Blanc's house, they enter coming into a large lobby. "Hello to you all, you have two very lovely ladies in your presence." Neptune spoke with pride.

Blanc walks into the lobby. "I get the feeling you're not completely telling the truth, I agree about Nepgear being a lovely lady, but you, not really." Blanc smiles trying to not laugh. Blanc is just wearing her white dress she usually wears under her coat just without the coat, Blanc isn't wearing her hat, Blanc wears her usual shoes.

Neptune pouts slightly. "You're mean, and I came all this way to see my Blanc." Neptune had a sad face.

Blanc gives her rare charming D-shape smile. "And I'm very grateful, however did you forget our plans Neptune?" Blanc begins to smirk maliciously, her right eye glows red while the other is blacked out with the top half of her face.

Neptune quickly looks back at Nepgear. "Oh I remember it perfectly, mehehehe…" Both of Neptune's eyes are glowing red, with the top half of her face blacked out.

Nepgear begins to quiver. {Why are my Nep senses tingling so much, what's with the dark evil aroma I feel all of a sudden.} Nepgear starts sweating.

"Oh Nepgear… I have something I want to ask you…" Blanc grins, Nepgear starts backing off slowly.

"Just to warn you little sis, what she wants to ask you, might horrify you." Neptune turns around towards Nepgear slouching.

"Ehh, actually I have something else I need to do." Nepgear turns around to try and head back out of the door, the door closes and locks.

"Oh you can't leave yet, big sister hasn't asked you what she wanted to ask." Ram was the one who closed the door and looked it, even her eyes glow red, as she as a evil malicious look too. Ram wears a pink t-shit and pink shorts, and is wearing sandals. Like Blanc she's not wearing her hat.

"Ram?! You have to let me go, they're going to do something bad to me." Nepgear tries to plead with Ram.

"Is there anything wrong with that? Sister only wants to ask you something." Ram grins evilly.

Nepgear turns around to find Blanc face to face with her, eyes red. "Nepgear it is time, this is a simple yes or no question, choose carefully if you want to leave here alive." Blanc spoke in a eerily voice.

Neptune gets a hold of Nepgear's left shoulder form behind. "You can't run, mehehehe. Time for the question." A dark purple aura radiates of Neptune.

Ram gets a hold of Nepgear right arm. "You will stay… you will listen… you will answer…" Ram spoke eerily.

"Yes, just get this over with, ask me anything." Nepgear is shaking, voice going more high pitched.

"Good, then here is the yes or no question. Would… you… like… to…' Blanc spoke with long pauses between each word. Nepgear's eyes tremble. 'Take Rom out on a date?" Blanc said quickly in a fast happy voice, with a delightful smile.

"Yes…!' Nepgear screamed with a squeal. 'Yes I will, just please let me live!" Nepgear shouted without realising what Blanc asked.

Nepgear than pauses, it takes her thirty seconds to realise what Blanc just asked her. "Uh…" Nepgear's mouth gaps open, her eyes turn to black dots.

"Wow did it really take her that long to realise what you just asked?" Neptune amazed by how slowly Nepgear caught on.

"It seems Nepgear really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.' Blanc commented. 'Then again, her being insecure made it very easy." Blanc smiles in amusement.

Nepgear calms down. "Wait. You want me to take Rom out on a date? So why did you need to scary me?" Nepgear looks at Neptune, Blanc and Ram confused.

Blanc points to Neptune. "It was Neptune's idea, sadly for us it sounded too fun to pass up." Blanc answered, almost laughing.

Nepgear slouches lazily. "Ow, I feel so betrayed." Nepgear said in a depressed manner.

Neptune grins. "Oh… you'll thank me for it later." Neptune is not worried at all.

"Okay I'll ask you one more time, properly.' Blanc becomes more serious but still smiling. 'Rom wanted to ask you out on a date, she really wants to go out with you. She was going to ask, but her nerves got the better of her, so she couldn't. Ram found this out and told me, so I told Rom I'd ask you myself for her. So would you go out with her, and take her out on a date." Blanc closes her eyes.

Nepgear's eyes widen. "That's a bit our of the blue, are you sure it's okay for me to go out with her? Like because of our age difference or something." Nepgear asking so she doesn't get into trouble.

Blanc frown. "First off. Rom isn't that much younger than you, while you're fourteen, she is eleven. Second, If it was a boy or anyone else, I'd say no right away. However I trust you, and I know you'd look after Rom. So you I don't mind, you have my permission.' Blanc gives her permission.

Nepgear smiles. "I don't want to be unfair to Rom, so I will go out with her, I will take her out on a date. So where is my sweet little Rom then?" Nepgear is open minded to dating Rom.

"I-I'm h-here." Rom spoke as she comes down from upstairs. Rom is wearing a plain white dress similar to the dress Blanc wears under her coat, Rom wears sandals, she isn't wearing her hat instead her hair is tied back into a small ponytail.

Nepgear puts her hands together in front of her mouth. "Wow Rom, you look really cute." Nepgear complimenting Rom on her appearance.

Rom smiles blushing slightly. "Th-Thank you. Yo-you look pretty yo-youself." Rom spoke with a tiny bit of confidence.

Nepgear closes her eyes. "Rom, I would love to go out with you, and I would be happy to go on a date with you." Nepgear offers her left hand out to Rom.

Rom approaches Nepgear and takes her hand with her right. "Okay." Rom said with more confidence.

Holding hands, Nepgear begins leading out of the house. "Rom and I are going to be out for a few hours, so we'll see you later." Holding hands they leave the house.

Neptune becomes a little more serious. "I was thinking about suggesting we spy on them, but Rom is nervous enough as it is. It would be unfair if we ruined it for her.' Neptune looks at Blanc. 'So how about we go and play Super Smash Brother Brawl, we'll destroy more souls with our deadly teamwork." Neptune suggests to Blanc.

Blanc nods. "I think that's a good idea, then let's go. I want to take my rage out on that flashy yellow rodent and green slave again." Neptune and Blanc go off into the front room.

"I'm joining you, I'll get bored without Rom and Nepgear here." Ram spoke with excitement.

"Fine, but be warned, you're on your own." Blanc responded.

Though it was through Blanc, Nepgear accepts going out with Rom and taking her out for a date, just how will their date go. Also what mayhem will Neptune, Blanc and Ram get up to back at home. More to come in Part 2

**End of Part 1.**

* * *

**Trivia/Poll/Author Comments**

**#1 First Multi-Chapter:** This Eternals Rivals will be the first of Multi-Chapter Story.

**#2 Eternal Rivals 4:** I plan to make this one the first of my Hyperdimension Neptunia Major stories, It will be more than ten chapters long. So I hope you look forward to this one.


End file.
